Ice Queen
by aceangel
Summary: When the two famous ice skaters, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were transferred to a high school, they will found out what it is like to be in a high school because it is their first time!
1. Chapter 1

Ice Queen

Chapter 1 – News.

Sakura grinned at Naruto.

Naruto grinned back.

"Okay! Sakura! You ready swirl the ribbons? And Naruto! Don't be so tense! Relax!" Tsunade instructed.

Sakura stood on the ice, in her ice-skaters – she is wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts and had long ribbons wrapped around her wrists.

Naruto – who was Sakura's partner for ice-skating and was dressed in a shirt and pants.

And Jiraiya and Tsunade were their coaches for ice-skating.

"Ready!" yelled out Jiraiya.

"You bet!" Naruto gave him the thumbs-up.

"Position!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura and Naruto moved gracefully on the ice to their positions.

Sakura bowed her head and lifted her arms up, letting the long ribbons touch the ice.

Naruto who skated a few metres away from Sakura and bent his knees and placed his hands onto his right knee.

"Music!" yelled Jiraiya as he pressed the music player.

"Start!" Tsunade yelled.

Sweet gentle music began to flow everywhere.

Sakura lifted her head and bent her elbows.

She skated across the ice - the ribbons trailing behind her and did a leap – twirling her ribbons.

Naruto skated gracefully to Sakura and gently touched the ribbons when Sakura landed.

Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as he lifted her up.

Naruto held Sakura by the waist when spread her arms wide and moved the ribbons as if it was moving because of the wind.

Naruto gently placed Sakura on the ice and skated away from her.

Sakura and Naruto did a jump and when Sakura landed, she lifted her left leg and joined her arms together to make a circle and began spinning on the spot.

Naruto skated around Sakura – looking relaxed and posed.

Sakura stopped spinning and she linked arms with Naruto as she swirled her ribbons around.

They did a few more dancing and ended the dance on ice with a bow.

Tsunade and Jiraiya began clapping.

Sakura sighed and skated towards the exit from the ice as moved her pink hair around.

"How was it, Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei?" she asked as she got off the ice.

"Yea! Granny Tsunade! Old man Jiraiya! Tell us! C'mon!" Naruto laughed as he followed Sakura.

"It was great!" Tsunade laughed as she clapped her hands.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Sakura and Naruto grinned at each other.

"And that's why you are called Ice Queen and Ice King," chirped Jiraiya.

Sakura smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Naruto smiled in an embarrassing way.

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were that were orphans that were adopted by Tsunade and Jiraiya when they were 6 years old.

And Jiraiya and Tsunade happen to be the owners of Konoha ice-rink.

Sakura's parents died when she was 5 years old but Naruto's parents died when he was a baby.

Sad memories…

Sakura and Naruto started ice-skating after being adopted by Tsunade.

They did solo dances on ice and partner dancing on ice.

And also won ice-skating competitions and contests.

Sakura and Naruto were both smart and skate really well on ice but were home-schooled.

Not to mention that they were famous.

"Oh yeah. We've got some news for you," Jiraiya said.

"Mm?" Naruto looked surprised.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You two will be transferring to Konoha high school starting tomorrow."

End of chapter.

Sakura and Naruto are 16 years old and are famous for their talent in ice-skating!

Yup! And they have been in T.V a couple of times!

Also Sakura and Naruto are not lovers! But friends! Best friends…

I hoped you liked this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Queen

Chapter 2, Oh Great.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Jiraiya and Tsunade with their mouths opened.

"W-what…" Sakura stuttered.

"N-no way…" was all Naruto could say.

"YES WAY!" Tsunade shouted happily.

"You know! We'll probably get surrounded by fans!" Sakura said.

"Yea! You know how the fans throw themselves at us when they see us! It's so bad! Well…not so bad as those 2 Uchihas…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Sakura frowned, "2 Uchihas?"

"Oh right! Sakura! Remember the time when we were in the mall? And these fans started chasing us? And I saw 2 Uchihas also running away from their fans. And I think you were too busy running, Sakura…" Naruto explained as he rubbed his head.

"You're starting tomorrow!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto screamed together.

Tsunade tried not to laugh as she saw Sakura and Naruto's expressions.

When she couldn't suppress it anymore, she burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade laughed like a maniac.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Anyway! When we get back home, your uniform and needs for Konoha high school is in your rooms!" laughed Jiraiya.

He froze.

'I sense something bad…' he thought.

When he looked at Naruto and Sakura, he cringed.

He looked at Tsunade for help.

But she was too busy rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Eh…" he mumbled.

Sakura cracked her knuckled.

Naruto stomped his feet.

It was a good thing that they weren't wearing their ice-skaters anymore…

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Jiraiya screamed.

Tsunade was driving the car back home.

In the back seat were Sakura and Naruto still fuming and still emitting an evil aura around them.

Tsunade tried not to laugh as she glanced to the seat next to her.

Next to the driver's seat was Jiraiya looking crushed and beaten up really badly.

"Owwwwwww…" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Serves you right," Sakura muttered.

"I so agree," Naruto muttered.

Tsunade sweat drop.

When they reach their house – or mansion to be exact, Sakura and Naruto bolted out of the car and ran to their rooms.

A second of silence passed.

Then angry screams from Sakura, and roars from Naruto.

Jiraiya gulped.

Tsunade giggled and went out of the car and dragged a reluctant Jiraiya out and locked the car and headed to the lounge room to meet with a very, very, VERY, VERY angry Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHY! WHY!" Sakura screamed.

"THIS IS TORTURE!" Naruto roared.

Jiraiya and Tsunade jabbed their fingers into their ears before being yelled at by Sakura and Naruto.

For 10 minutes, Sakura and Naruto had been screaming their head off.

When Sakura and Naruto had FINALLY calmed down, they glared daggers at Jiraiya.

"Eh! What did I do? Tsunade did it as well!" Jiraiya whined.

"I'm just blaming you," Sakura snapped.

"I so totally agree with Sakura," Naruto grunted.

Their eyes never left Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gulped and looked at Tsunade for help.

She was smirking.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Mind explaining?" Sakura asked after she took a deep breath.

"Yea…" Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged glances.

"Fine…But Tsunade has to explain it," Jiraiya sighed in defeat.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya making him gulp (again).

"Okay. We decided that we wanted you guys to become students. We want you to socialize with other people that are your age," Tsunade explained.

"Aw man…But Tsunade, the fans are going to chase us tomorrow…" Naruto whined.

"We will send you off to school and pick you up to school and we will be going to the ice rink," Tsunade grinned.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes brightened as she thought of ice-skating.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"Now, let's have dinner. And you can hit Jiraiya if you want," Tsunade with a cheeky grin.

"WHAT! Tsunade! Don't encourage them!" Jiraiya shrieked.

"Haha! Don't worry Jiraiya! We hit you when we feel like it!" Naruto said as he flapped his hand.

Sakura glared at the wall.

Her school bag was packed for tomorrow and her school uniform was neatly folded on her chair.

She could hear Naruto snoring in the next room and hearing him mumble about 'Ramen.'

She smiled and walked to her window.

She opened it and enjoyed the cool breeze.

She smiled fondly.

Flashback:

7 years old Sakura stood on the ice clinging onto the rail.

"No! I can't do it!" Sakura whined.

"Yes you can! Here, hold my hand," Tsunade said holding her hand out to Sakura.

"Old pops! You expect me to ice skate! I can't even skate on it!" a boy was whining.

Sakura looked over to the boy who was whining. She smiled.

He was the boy that was also adopted by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Come on, Naruto! Here, take my hand!" Jiraiya said to Naruto.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged smiles.

Sakura slowly took off her hands off the rail and held her arms out.

She began moving on the ice.

Slowly…

Then she got faster.

"Tsunade! I can do it!" she squealed happily.

"Yesh! Old pops! I can do it!" Naruto laughed.

"See! You can ice skate now!"

"Congratulations!"

End Flashback.

Sakura closed her eyes and smile.

'Ice skating changed my life…' she thought with a dreamy smile on her lips.

She sighed and closed the window and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsunade! Can't I have ramen for breakfast?" Naruto whined.

Sakura laughed as she poured honey onto her pancakes.

"No. If you eat too much ramen, it's unhealthy for you, Naruto!" Tsunade said in a stern voice.

Sakura giggled as she saw Naruto pout.

She ate her breakfast and changed into her school uniform (she was wearing her pajamas before).

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a navy blue shirt and tie, which had a white trim and a white shirt.

"Sakura! Naruto! Ready, yet?" Tsunade yelled.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her school bag.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled, "I just need to find my socks – ah! Found it!"

Sakura and Naruto dashed to the garage and ran into the car.

Tsunade smiled at them.

"Good luck for school, you two!" Tsunade said as she started the car.

"Yea! Thanks! It is our first time!" Sakura said.

"Hmm…speaking of which…where's the old pops?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Still sleeping…"

Sakura laughed along with Naruto.

She checked her herself in the mirror.

Her long, pink hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes were bright and energetic.

Naruto's blonde hair was in spiked and his sky-blue eyes were determined.

"Let's just hope that we won't get mobbed by fans," he sighed.

"Yea…"

"Okay! We're here! Good luck!" Tsunade said as she stopped the car.

Naruto and Sakura gasped.

Konoha High School was big…

They both got out of the car and said good-bye to Tsunade.

"Wow…" Sakura breathed.

"Amazing…" Naruto sighed.

They both walked to the school building, their eyes full of determination.

~Meanwhile with another group~

A girl with blonde hair was talking to her friends.

"You know there are 2 new students transferring to our school!" she squealed.

"Calm down, Ino! It's not like they are famous or something…" a girl with 2 buns on her head said.

"Hmph…" said a boy with shaggy, brown hair.

"Oh! Hi, Kiba!" the girl with 2 buns said.

"Hey, Ino. Hi Tenten," Kiba said as he yawned.

"Ah! Good morning! Oh! Sasuke-kun! Sai-kun!" Ino said.

"Morning," Sasuke said.

"Hey," said Sai.

"G-good morning…" a shy timid voice spoke up.

"Ah! Good morning, Hinata! Good morning, Neji!"

"Morning."

"Hey guys! Did you see the 'Dance of Life' on T.V! The ice-skating one!" Ino squealed, "It was so good!"

"You mean the one with Sakura and Naruto, right?" asked Neji.

"Yea! That was awesome! It was breathtaking!" Ino sighed.

"Naruto and Sakura are very good ice-skaters," Sai mused.

"T-they really good!" stuttered Hinata.

"Yea! Hey…isn't that Naruto and Sakura over there?" Ino gasped as she pointed.

~With Naruto and Sakura~

Sakura smiled in a carefree way.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Let's do our best, Sakura!" he grinned.

"Yea!" she replied with a smile.

"Yea! Hey…isn't that Naruto and Sakura over there?" someone gasped.

"Oh great, Naruto. Just prepare to run," Sakura said gloomily.

"Oh crap…" Naruto muttered.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SAKURA AND NARUTO!" some screamed.

Everyone reacted instantly.

Fans started craning their necks to look for Naruto and Sakura.

And Sakura and Naruto had dash off.

~With Sasuke's group~

Ino looked stunned.

"W-wasn't that Sakura and Naruto?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I think they ran off," Kiba said.

"Hn."

"Oh well…we get to see them later…"

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Queen

Chapter 3 – FANS

Sakura and Naruto ran for their lives.

When they reached a school building, they ran it and peeked through the glass walls.

"Er…Are they there?" Sakura asked.

"Don't see any," answered Naruto.

"Oh…"

The fans spotted them but didn't see them running.

"I bet they noticed you because of your pink hair, Sakura," said Naruto.

"My hair is NATURAL."

"I know that!" Naruto put up his hands, defending himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, lets get our timetables," Sakura said as she turned around.

"Seriously, someone needs to dye their hair," muttered Naruto.

"I heard that!"

Naruto gulped.

"And someone needs to learn manner," muttered Sakura.

Naruto being the gentleman he is, pretended that he didn't hear her.

When they reached the principal's office, Naruto suggested that if the door's is lock, he should probably kick it down.

"Naruto! The door isn't lock!" Sakura snapped.

"But what's if it is?" Naruto whined.

"Why don't we just knock? The principal is in there!" Sakura snapped.

"But what if he isn't!"

"Then we'll go to another office!"

"But what if there isn't another office!"

"Then we'll just – ugh! Stop being negative!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto pouted.

Sakura sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Naruto widened his eyes.

"See, there is someone inside," Sakura said in triumph.

"It's a robot," Naruto muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and reached for the doorknob.

She twisted it to the right.

The door didn't bulge.

"I knew it! I knew it! The door's lock!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sighed and twisted the doorknob to the left and the door opened.

Naruto stood there, his mouth gaping open.

"Seems like you were wrong, Naruto," Sakura smirked.

She pushed the door open.

Both Sakura and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

Well, more like Naruto's mouth dropped down even further.

Sitting on the chair, wearing glasses and looking very serious was their adopted mother, Tsunade.

"What…" was what could Sakura say.

"…the heck," Naruto finished Sakura's sentence for her.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Naruto," Tsunade greeted them.

Naruto's jaw dropped even further and Sakura's jaw dropped too.

Sakura swallowed and her jaw snapped shut.

Naruto's jaw whereas kept dropping 1 centimeter for every second, till Sakura gently kicked him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked - snapping back into reality.

"I'm the principal of this school, Naruto," Tsunade laughed.

"B-but all this time…you never told us!" Sakura said, her eyes wide.

"You guys were never bother me when I was in my room doing stuff for this school! And you know how I hired a private tutor to teach you guys – I got some Year 7 work for you guys when you were in primary school!" Tsunade laughed.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto had identical expressions – horrified expressions.

"And that's why I transferred you guys to this school!" Tsunade finished.

"You should have told us earlier!" Sakura and Naruto roared.

Tsunade kept on laughing her head off.

"Whatever Tsunade…" muttered Sakura.

Naruto's eye twitched, he was already planning on how to annoy Tsunade.

"Oi, Granny Tsunade. We came here to pick up our schedule," Naruto began.

"Yeah. And we didn't came here to hear you laugh like a maniac," Sakura added, giving a reproachful look.

"Sorry…it's just too funny! You should have seen your faces!" laughed Tsunade.

Silence.

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Naruto stomped his feet.

Sakura clench her hand together.

Naruto's leg muscles tense.

The laughing Tsunade was oblivious to this.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a voice yelled out.

That person who decided to run to Tsunade so he could talk to her got punched by Sakura and kicked by Naruto.

And that foolish person was Jiraiya

'Flames' were emitting from Sakura and Jiraiya (again).

Jiraiya lay on the floor.

Tsunade stopped laughing and decided to stand up.

She stood up on Jiraiya, unaware that he was there.

And began walking on him.

"Okay, Sakura, Naruto. I must tell you, don't tell anyone that your adopted mother is the principal of this school. Okay?" Tsunade said in a serious tone..

"Sure."

"Okay…Jiraiya should be popping in now…" Tsunade sighed as she sat back down on her chair.

"Actually, you're stepping on him," Sakura smirked.

Tsunade looked down to see Jiraiya.

"Oh…hi Jiraiya!" Tsunade said as she helped Jiraiya to his feet.

"When did I raise such violent children…" Jiraiya moaned.

Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Oh really?" giggled Sakura.

Naruto chuckled.

Jiraiya snorted.

Tsunade laughed and handed Sakura and Naruto their schedule.

"See you later!" Sakura and Naruto said as they left the room.

"Seriously, those two didn't even apologize," Jiraiya muttered.

Sakura and Naruto hid in the shadows.

"Must not get seen by fans. Must not get seen by fans…" Naruto kept muttering.

Sakura silently agreed with him.

"We have English first with Iruka-sensei in Classroom N2," Sakura whispered to him.

Naruto nodded and whispered, "You know where it is?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good."

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

The sound and chatter of students came when they entered the building.

They walked and left.

When there was not a student in sight, Sakura and Naruto dashed from the shadows and ran down the hallway.

"Great. Just get prepared to meet with screams and shouts, Sakura," Naruto muttered as they ran to their first period class.

Naruto jerked his head as he saw the classroom, N2 labeled on the door.

Sakura sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," yelled a voice.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

Sakura opened the door.

They took one step into the classroom.

Silence.

Everyone's eyes were on them.

Even the teacher gasped when he saw them.

"Hey guys, I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura smiled as she introduce herself.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grinned.

Everyone in the class except for Sakura, Naruto and Iruka started screaming.

The girls screamed and squealed in delight as they looked at Sakura and Naruto.

The boys stared wide-eyed at the 2 famous ice-skaters.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE ICE QUEEN AND ICE KING!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

Sakura and Naruto sighed.

Iruka clapped his hands.

"Alright! Everyone, I know that you're excited! But can you drop the noise down!" Iruka shouted.

The class dropped their noise.

Sakura and Naruto walked to the teacher and face the class.

"Okay, you guys must be the new students?" asked Iruka.

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, mind introducing yourself?" asked Iruka.

"Sure. I'm Haruno Sakura, also known as Ice Queen. Nice to meet you," Sakura said as she gave the peace (V) sign with her hand.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, known as Ice King. Pleasure to meet ya," Naruto grinned as he did the thumbs-up.

"Okay…There are spare seats at the back, you may sit there," Iruka smiled at the new students.

"Sure."

Sakura and Naruto walked passed the desk of staring students and the stares that went their way.

Sakura moved gracefully as she walks, and Naruto walked looking calm and composed.

Even when they sat down, Sakura and Naruto still got stares.

"Okay guys, this is a free period so keep the noise down," instructed Iruka as he walked out of the classroom.

When he was out of the classroom, everyone ran to the desk that Naruto and Sakura were sitting on.

"Sakura! Go out with me!"

"Naruto! Your so CUTE!"

Naruto and Sakura sighed.

The girls started squealing and moving out of the way.

The boys snorted and walked away.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

A group of boys was heading towards them.

"Yo!" one of them said.

7 boys.

The class was silent.

"Hey!" one of them said.

"Hi." Sakura said.

"You must be Naruto and Sakura," one of them purred.

"Yea…" Naruto said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," the boy smirked, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Sakura said.

"Hmph…Your charm doesn't even work on her, foolish little brother," said a voice.

The girls started squealing.

Sasuke hissed.

A group of people that were wearing black cloaks with red clouds made their way through.

A boy with black hair into a loose ponytail made his way towards them.

"Ah…I'm Uchiha Itachi," he said as he smirked at Sakura.

"Whatever," Sakura said in a bored tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Sakura," Itachi said as he looked at Sakura.

"I heard that many times, you know," Sakura yawned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The girls started squeal.

He rolled his eyes and paused when Sakura was doing the same thing.

They both weren't into this 'flirting stuff.'

End of chapter


End file.
